Endurance
by StarNerve
Summary: No matter how happy someone is, there's nothing wrong with being upset. After having a nightmare, Joy spends a little quality time with Fear. But once Fear catches something he thought Joy would never do, things start to get emotional. The day after, Fear just couldn't let that moment slip away. Beware of spoilers and a fluff full of comfort, dancing, love and StarNerve. TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING** **: CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **I haven't watched Inside Out yet, but I have spoiled myself with a bit of the synopsis. Feel free to read if you're a Fear/Joy fan. If you're not big on this pairing, feel free to judge me for my writing. Either way, feedback is 100% appreciated.**

* * *

It was just another night for the Emotions. Riley was fast asleep, and so were the Emotions. Well, almost all of them were asleep anyway. After all, _someone_ had to watch the movies created by Dream Productions; otherwise they'll go bankrupt.

Everyone was having a good sleep, except for Joy. She tossed and turned, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. She mumbled in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare. She was though. But, this was Joy! Since when does _Joy_ ever get nightmares? It had been months since she and Sadness went on an epic journey back to Headquarters _and_ to find Sadness' true purpose in Riley's life. But for her to have a nightmare is a little too unordinary.

In fact, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. She was dreaming of that time where she tried to leave poor Sadness alone. With Karma striking back, she could have drowned into oblivion in the Abyss of forgotten memories. And the main character in that nightmare was Bing Bong – Riley's imaginary friend. All he wanted was to be loved and remembered by Riley – like a toy that wanted a human to play with them again after so many years have passed. Tragedy happened as the poor Imaginary Friend set his dreams, and his existence, aside just to save Joy's. Looking back, she saw Bing Bong wave to her, saying "Wake up, Joy!" repeatedly before fading away into oblivion.

After being shattered by hopelessness, encouraged by realization, and shattered once again, Joy finally woke up. She gasped and swiftly sat up from her bed, breathing heavily. Was that her first nightmare? No, it can't be. It was just a memory, right? Unable to get back to sleep, she carefully slipped out of bed and tiptoed outside the bedroom. Quietly shutting the door, she clutched her chest in hopes of calming herself down. She was unaware of the dream that was being played in Riley's unconscious mind. She just had a nightmare – her first nightmare. And it was about Bing Bong. The thing that made it worse for her was that it really did happen. The thought of Bing Bong's sacrifice overwhelmed her. He was gone now. And she wanted to cry, just as she did when she almost lost hope. One sniff was all it took for someone to hear her.

"Who's there!?" said a familiar, shaky voice. The star gasped and quickly wiped her tears away. Nobody ever saw her cry, and she chose to keep it that way. Immediately she stood up and walked down to the emotion before her.

"Relax, Fear, it's just me," she whispered calmly. The purple emotion held a flashlight and was shaking nervously. And then it all ended. It was just Joy; nothing to be afraid of. He sighed and turned his flashlight off. "Whew, for a second, I thought you were a bear or something," he said.

She simply chuckled in response and tried not to frown. "S-so, uh, what are you doing up so late?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm on Dream Duty. Somebody's gotta take the wheel, even when Riley's asleep," explained Fear. "I'm terrified as heck right now, but I feel calm now that I'm not alone." Then he started to wonder. "Why _are_ you up right now anyway?" he asked.

"Um…" Joy started.

"Was it Anger? Don't worry about him. He only puts up flames in his sleep while I'm around," guessed Fear. Joy laughed in response. "No, it's not that."

Fear gave her a look. "It's not me, is it? Was I screaming too loud? Did I pump the volume up a little too high?" he guessed again.

"Nah, we got used to that," Joy answered.

"Suit yourself." He turned his back on her for a few seconds, then turned back to her. "Say, can we talk?"

"Hm?" Joy asked. "Talk about what?"

"About your journey with Sadness: What did you two do out there beyond Headquarters?" Fear asked curiously. "It must've been a rough ride, huh?"

Joy couldn't help but smile. They had a wonderful journey! It was too emotional as well. "Well…"

"Hold that thought!"Fear interrupted. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa they always sat on.

"Ok, _now_ you can tell me," he said, scooting a bit closer to her.

"What about the dream?" asked Joy.

"Let it play. I got bored watching it anyway. I want to hear about your quest. Have you visited the islands you dreamed of visiting?" he asked her.

"I did before they started crumbling down," Joy said sadly. Fear gulped. It was partially his fault for letting the islands crumble. "It was beautiful though. We ventured through Long Term Memory thanks to Sadness' memory," added the star.

"Mhm, go on."

"We've got to go to Imagination Land too! We've been through Cloud Town, Dream Productions, and we rode the Train of Thought and oh, you don't know the half of it, Fear!" she sighed to herself.

"It must have been exhilarating, huh?" he asked her softly. "I'll admit, if I were with you, I'd be scared to death… as in literally."

Joy chuckled softly at him. "Then, I'm glad you didn't come with us."

"Right… did you meet anyone along the way?" he asked curiously. For him, it was dangerous to be curious. But nothing could be more dangerous than Joy and Sadness' quest.

Joy felt her heart tighten. She didn't want to talk about that part of the subject, especially after she had a nightmare about it. She had to stay strong. Fear was secretly trying to figure her out. Was it something he said?

"Well, we met Riley's former imaginary friend: Bing Bong. He was the best! And then he…" she felt at loss for words at this point. She looked down and tried to speak out. Fear simply waited, but he started to grow worried.

"He…?" Fear asked.

"He…" she said again. She kept struggling to blurt it out. Without her knowing, a single tear fell from her eye. Fear caught her red handed. He couldn't believe what he just saw. A _tear,_ from _JOY_!? That's impossible! "Did you just cry?" whispered Fear, his eyes widening slowly.

Joy immediately brought her head up to face him. "What?"

"I saw you shed a tear. Did you just—"

"No, I didn't," denied Joy.

"I swear I'm not crazy. I saw it," Fear said, finally trusting his own gut.

"No, I'm not… I just… had a nightmare about it that's all," Joy half lied. It wasn't like her to lie either.

"Oh… it's not like you to have nightmares," Fear said sheepishly. "Normally I'm the one who has them," he added. But he didn't allow Joy to change the situation. "Seriously though, I saw you crying just now. Should I ask what happened or am I not allowed to?"

"What're you saying?" she asked.

The raw nerved shyly fiddled with his fingers and tried to think. "I'm just worried, that's all. I mean, you know me, hehe, always freaking out over everything all the time."

Joy smiled and turned away, knowing she might shed a tear without her consent.

He looked at her, smiling softly. He gently touched her shoulder, but she refused to look at him. "But, hey, it's okay to cry you know. I mean, I know it scares me to see _you_ cry because I've _never_ seen you cry before, but it's okay," he admitted.

Joy finally looked at Fear. His eyes widened in his name and his mouth went agape. She _really_ was crying. Her lips quivered and her eyes watered. She struggled to hide her tears away, even when she knew it was too late. Fear was one of those beings to see her cry, the first being Bing Bong.

She wiped her tears uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't be –" She gasped in surprise as Fear stopped her. Her wrists were in his hands to stop her from wiping her tears away. Releasing his grip on her, he scooted closer and hugged her gently. He was afraid – afraid of seeing her this way. It was probably the most scared he's ever been.

"F-Fear, wha?"

"Just let it all out," Fear said softly. "I'm here."

Her eyes widened. She thought of that hopeless moment where she saw Sadness' true purpose: making Riley feel comfort. Now she felt comforted by Fear, her friend. She felt warm within his embrace and felt his fuzzy hand stroke her blue hair, which made her glow brighter.

"He's gone… he…" she whispered softly. "He sacrificed himself for me back in the Abyss… He shouldn't have jumped off that rocket. All he wanted was to be loved by Riley again. And to watch his dream completely fall apart is… I…" she continued crying softly to him. Fear was lost. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what happened. All he could do was comfort her. As a matter of fact, he wanted to cry as well. But at times like this, where Joy reveals her weakness, he has to stay strong for her.

"Look, Joy, it's not your fault. He did it for you, Sadness _and_ for Riley. And if he didn't save you, then Riley's life would be over. You and Sadness wouldn't have made it back. And if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found out Sadness' true purpose in Riley's life and none of these mixed-emotion islands would've happened." Fear started to panic. "And worst of all, you could've been dead!" he shouted almost too loudly.

Joy reluctantly pulled away from Fear. "Calm down… you're right. I knew that too. I just get all emotional when I think of Bing Bong. No imaginary friend could ever replace him. Not even Rainbow Unicorn can compete with him," she said softly. Fear chuckled. "Wow, you met Rainbow Unicorn? She was a legend in Fairy Dream Adventure!" As girly as it sounded, even he happened to enjoy the series… even just a little bit.

"I know!" Joy agreed. She tried not to let her smile disappear. She still felt a few tears forming. Now she knows how Sadness feels. Fear noticed this and smiled shyly.

"You know," he leaned in and carefully wiped her single tear away with his thumb. "I like it better when you're smiling."

Joy couldn't help but smirk. "I thought you said it's okay to cry."

"It is… but it hurts to see someone like you cry. It scares me too. Also, that's Sadness' job and nobody can do it better than her," said Fear. "I've seen Disgust cry over spilled nail polish, Sadness crying over everything, and Anger crying over absolutely nothing."

"What about you?"

"I cry a lot... mostly in sheer terror. Basically, Sadness and I are like siblings," Fear answered blankly. He tried to cheer her up and boy did it work.

Joy laughed cheerfully in response. Fear may be afraid of everything, but she loved his humorous side. She still wondered if he was aware of that. There was brief silence and all they heard was the dream film still ongoing. It was nearing its end. They both watched it together awkwardly.

"Fear?"

"Yeah, Joy?" Fear turned to her, only to receive a quick peck on his cheek. Before he could overreact, the lights went out. The movie was over and Riley was finished dreaming.

"AAAH! IT'S DARK! WHY DID IT GET SO DARK!?" Fear shrieked, running around in circles in the dark. He hurriedly searched for his flashlight. He couldn't find it. "Joy? Joy? Where are you?" he asked worriedly. Then he felt something, or someone, grab his hand. "AAH, WHO TOUCHED ME?"

"Fear, calm down, it's me!" hissed Joy. "Don't scream like that. You'll wake everyone up!" Slowly, a glow started radiating from her body. Fear started to calm down. "Oh, light, I missed you so much!"

Joy laughed and pulled him with her. "Come on, you need to get some shut-eye. We have a big day tomorrow and Riley needs to be safe because of you," she said, returning to her enthusiastic, upbeat self. Fear smiled and chuckled shyly, following her into their bedrooms for a good night sleep. He never forgot that kiss Joy gave him. Thankfully, he was kind enough not to comment on it.

* * *

 **Here's another Fear/Joy fanfiction. Honestly, we need MORE of those. I haven't watched the movie yet, and I heard that it was extremely heart-warming. I just read a bit of a summary because I'm way too impatient. I am going to watch this and I am going to cry darn it! I hope they weren't too OOC. Someone requested Fear/Disgust but it's not exactly my cup of tea. I was shocked to see how much you guys loved my first Inside Out story, and I couldn't resist to make another one.**


	2. Chapter 2: End

**If you're wondering: Is this a multi-chapter story now? To that I say no. It's now officially a two-shot. A lot of you requested Joy and Fear to** ** _really_** **kiss, so wish granted! Haha! It may not be what everyone expected, but what more could you ask for?**

 **I'm not the type of person who does lip-kissing scenes very well, and I'm better off reading them instead of writing them, so I apologize in advance. Don't like the pairing? That's okay! Judge solely on my grammar and you'll be fine.**

 **Flames are for roasting marshmallows. And yes, Anger and Sadness will _also_ get the marshmallows.  
**

 **As for the plot, I decided to add a bit of real life situation references to this one. It's one of those days where you find somebody you like, and an array of thoughts cloud your mind. You feel happy and excited to speak to that person at first, and at the same time you're afraid you might stuff up and therefore not be able to get along with that person. This chapter is about that situation, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Fear couldn't sleep. He had so much going on in his mind. Last night, he had several new experiences. He saw Joy cry for the first time, he heard about Joy having her first nightmare, and above all, he got his first kiss – on the cheek that is. He couldn't let it go. Sure he chose not to comment on it, and pretended to forget about it so that Joy would feel better, but he couldn't let it go. Joy was on Dream Duty tonight, so now was his chance. He threw the covers and slipped away from his bed. Carefully, he tiptoed out of the bedroom and shut the door. Taking a peek at what Joy was doing, Fear saw Riley having a happy dream. It was a dream about Riley ice skating with her crush. He felt guilty seeing Joy put up that dream.

* * *

Earlier during the day, Riley started having a crush on a new boy in her class. Immediately, he became popular with the cool kids because he looked cool like they did. The Emotions were thrilled with the way he looked. He was very nice too. Stepping in front, Joy took control. "That guy seems perfect for Riley! Let's go talk to him, guys. What do you say?" she suggested. Anger, Disgust nodded in agreement.

"Well he _is_ cute," mumbled Disgust. Anger rolled his eyes. "Go for it, but he's going nowhere near our Headquarters," he scoffed.

"I guess we can try," muttered Sadness. Joy nodded and prepared to make a move. Riley smiled at the boy and began to walk to him. All of a sudden, Fear jumped in and stopped Joy from taking the wheel. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, Joy! We can't just let Riley barge in like that," yelped Fear.

"What do you mean, Fear? It's fine! He's new, so it's okay to say hello," said Joy, pulling a control. Fear grasped her hand to make her stop. "Yeah, but what if the boy doesn't talk to her? Don't you have ANY idea how many girls get rejected just by saying hello to a guy they like!?" Fear cried, implying all the research he did with people and their crushes. Riley stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment. She felt shy all of a sudden.

"Well, maybe it won't work that way for Riley. Maybe it'll be a good start!" Joy said, continuing on. Riley's confidence returned, only to be hung up by Fear. "Trust me, Joy, it's not going to happen. He's too popular for her own good!" Fear said strongly. Riley stepped back and gulped.

"Come on, Fear, trust me on this please?" Joy pleaded. Fear looked at her longingly. He didn't want to upset her like he did last night. But he didn't want Riley to get hurt either. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, but I'm taking the wheel with you," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At times like this, Riley _needs_ to go slow. I'm helping you so we don't let Riley's reputation fall apart. Of all the girls I've seen in Riley's memories, they were all heartbroken over a boy. We CAN'T let that happen to her either," Fear explained to the star. Joy looked at him sympathetically and nodded.

"So, are we talking to him or what?" Disgust said impatiently. She was very strict when it came to boys, but upon seeing this one, she thought it might work.

Joy looked at Disgust, then back at Fear. She nodded. "Let's do it," she agreed. Fear slowly began to smile as he placed his hand over hers.

With enough confidence, and a pinch of fear and shyness, Riley walked up to the boy along with his new group of friends. "Hi, I'm Riley," she greeted.

The boy looked at her for the very first time and smiled. "Hi," he greeted shyly.

"Ok, that went well… but what do we do now?" Sadness asked.

"We go forward!" Joy suggested.

"Don't go too fast! We need to start them off as acquaintances first," Fear taught, slowing Joy's grip down. Joy looked at Fear, who looked at Riley's point of view, and smiled. He really wants Riley to be safe, physically and socially.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Riley requested shyly. The boy looked at his friends and they nodded. He smiled wider. "Sure!" he said in agreement. Riley had the biggest smile she could possibly make. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

Her Emotions applauded in success. "We did it, Fear!" said Joy. She even gave the nerve a hug. "Thanks for helping out!"

"Heh, thanks," Fear muttered sheepishly. All of a sudden, a glow radiated and everyone else noticed it. It was a new core memory! Half of it was yellow and the other half was purple. Soon after, it formed another island – an island that can easily fall apart. It was called Love Island.

Everyone looked out from their large window and were amazed. "It's so beautiful, I could cry," whined Sadness.

"I'll admit, this is pretty cool," Disgust said so herself. Anger shrugged, but he was secretly agreeing with her. Joy and Fear looked at it in astonishment.

"It looks so pretty!" said Joy. Fear looked at her and smiled, but looked away once she returned his gaze. _Love Island_ … He liked that. But it looked a little unstable.

Riley had a wonderful morning and kept her smile on until she slept. She was also scared about what may become for her and that boy, but she chose to be happy with where she is now. And hopefully, nothing can go wrong.

* * *

All that guilt washed away upon remembering the end of that moment. Riley likes someone now. She was growing up. He watched Joy lovingly as she tried dancing and skating like Riley in her dream. He didn't want to ruin her happy moment by showing up. But upon remembering how he couldn't get that kiss out of his head, he knew can't just let it slip by. Before he went down to her, he was at loss with words. "What should I say to her?" he whispered to himself.

He pretended as if he was going to talk to her. "Hey there, Joy, watcha' doin?" he said before slapping himself. "No, that's not gonna work! Ugh, why am I so horrible at this? Stop being so pathetic!" he scolded himself as quietly as possible. He took a deep breath. "OK I can do this… you've read about this, Fear, and you can't get it out of your head, so there's no turning back now," he said to himself.

Joy hummed to herself as she kept dancing with the dream. She felt like she was living it. She skipped across the ground to check out the new island she and Fear made. It looked beautiful. It was a fused emotion thanks to her and Fear. She couldn't have done it without his help. She giggled at that thought and gave herself a twirl, watching her chartreuse dress twirling after her. Feeling color rise to her cheeks, she gave out a sweet sigh.

"You dance really well," said a familiar voice. Joy gasped and looked at the faint reflection on her window. Fear stood behind her with his hands behind his back. He felt like a no-brainer. She looked back with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey, Fear! Yeah, just living the dream," she greeted. "Can't sleep?"

"You could… say that," Fear said slowly. It's true, he couldn't sleep. And Joy was the main reason for that. Joy danced her way past him and toward the huge windows. "You know, I really like Love Island. Now Riley can't stop dreaming of that guy!" she sighed admiringly.

"Y-yeah... it looks perfect," muttered Fear. Joy looked at him and nodded. Supposedly, Fear came in at the right time. Dancing towards him, Joy took his hands and tried to pull him with her. "Dance with me!" she said.

"D-dance? W-with you!?" Fear asked, his eyes widening after hearing every word. Joy giggled. "Of course!" she replied sweetly. The raw nerve couldn't help but admire the way she was right now. Has this the happiest she's ever been in a while? It has to be. But he was hesitant.

"I-I don't know… I don't dance. What if I fall over o-or what if I hurt you?" Fear whined stressfully.

"You won't. Trust me," Joy promised sweetly. Fear was lost. His antenna was zinging and his chest felt heavy. It's not that he never danced. He did. Joy inspired him to try, so he used to dance when nobody's looking – just in case if he would propose to dance with Joy. But time went too fast and he dismissed it as a forgotten dream. Thankfully, he didn't forget it completely, but he forgot the moves he learned. He felt like shaking his head.

"Come on, Fear, live a little," Joy pleaded again. Fear took a deep breath. Out of fear itself, he wanted to say no. He wouldn't believe it if he heard Joy say it was okay if he declined. There's always something hidden beneath that smile. He realized it the night before. He shook his head anyway. "I'll think about it…" He felt like an idiot for rejecting her. As a matter of fact, he felt like those boys who rejected some of Riley's friends. He was that guilty.

Joy frowned. "That's okay! We can watch the dream together instead. How about that?" she suggested. Fear struggled to pull off a smile. "That sounds great." He mentally slapped himself.

The dream continued on. Riley had fun dancing with the boy of her dreams. She was more graceful there than she was in real life. Fear and Joy watched their girl lovingly. Fear stared at Joy and looked away hastily. He came down here for a reason and he wasn't going to waste it now.

"So… Riley," Joy started, breaking the silence between them.

"Right, right, right," Fear blurted out.

"She's all grown up. Our girl's all grown up now," she sighed.

"Well technically, she's an adolescent now. But, yeah, she does behave maturely lately. I'll give her that," Fear replied kindly.

"She's in love now and I feel really happy for her," said Joy. Now was Fear's chance. "T-that's actually the reason why I came down here, Joy," he mumbled.

Before Joy could ask, they turned their eyes right back to the screen. They slowly moved closer to each other as they saw Riley leaning towards the boy and he leaned in as well. Relating to that, both Emotions stared at each other, then away.

"U-um, J-Joy…" Fear started.

"Yeah?"

"A-about that k-kiss you gave me last night…" he reminded her. Joy blushed. She thought he forgot about it after his thoughts got lost in the dark. "O-oh… that. That was just a thank you kiss. Nothing too special," she said shyly. She half lied too. It was Fear's turn to feel rejected. But then he realized that they're both even now. He was sceptical about she said too.

"I- I was hoping I could return the favor," suggested the raw nerve. He didn't want to say those three cliché words. They were too overrated. Joy blushed. Was he serious? "I… I don't know Fear. I don't want you to faint or anything. Can we just forget that ever happened?" Joy asked hesitantly. She didn't want Fear to forget.

"That's the thing: I don't want to forget it," Fear confessed. Joy exhaled deeply and found herself leaning towards him. "Neither do I," she confessed back.

Fear smiled. He knew it. At this rate, he was no longer afraid. He closed his eyes and leaned in. He also waited for rejection but she gave him none of that. He unconsciously felt his hands touch her face, which made her gasp. As he continued to lean in, she did the same. She always wanted to know what it's like to kiss someone. She heard rumors that it can make anyone feel like the happiest person in the world, but only if they kissed the right person. But what if Fear _wasn't_ the one? It couldn't be. She had feelings for him. With neither of them knowing, the dream ended and the whole screen went black, waiting for another dream to come in a few minutes.

It was dark.

Joy gasped at the sudden blackout. She was afraid Fear might freak out too. Thankfully her glow was there to light the way. But all was silent. Fear didn't let out a single cry of terror. She even gasped at something else. She felt a pair of lips brush against hers. In other words, Fear was kissing her – in the dark! Right now, Fear wasn't afraid of anything. All he wanted was to return the favor. His grown love for Joy gave him confidence, and he showed it. Joy realized that and kissed him back, melting into the sweet moment.

However, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds once Fear opened his eyes. Realizing how dark it was, he pulled himself away from Joy and started panicking. "AHHH, WHEN DID IT GET SO DARK!? See, this is why I hate doing Dream Duty!" he cried while hugging Joy tightly. She was the only light source he had.

"And… he's back," laughed Joy. All of a sudden, a new dream film showed up, and the room was partially filled with light again. Fear grabbed the closest paper bag and slowly breathed heavily into it. He paused once he looked at Joy, who laughed at him. "I-I'm sorry… that's just me being… you know, me," he stammered.

Joy giggled. "Don't be sorry."

Fear raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

Joy wasn't one to stammer. She looked into Fear's eyes and confessed. "Because… between you and me: You're a lot cuter when you're terrified."

Fear had no words. That was something he doesn't hear everyday. He knew Anger called him a 'Royal Baby' once, still oblivious that it was an offense, but being called cute? He never thought of himself that way. He actually kind of liked it. He didn't want to say he loves her smile. Everyone probably thought of that anyway. "And you're… cute when you cried in front of me first among the rest of the Emotions," he managed to respond. _Ok, that was awkward_ , he thought.

Joy gasped and smiled warmly at his words. That was it. She launched herself at Fear and kissed him once more, surprising the raw nerve. At first Fear expected rejection – he never flirted with a girl this much before. It turns out he was wrong. Shocked, he smiled and kissed her back, wondering why he didn't pass out. They both ignored the new dream that popped up: A dream where Riley was slow dancing with her crush. The music was referenced from Riley's previous school dance.

As the two pulled apart for air, Fear got off the couch and lent her a hand. "Ok, I'm ready," he said.

Joy looked at him confusedly. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"To dance," Fear admitted.

Joy could slowly feel herself grinning. "I thought you said -"

"I know, but I feel confident now… thanks to you," he confessed. His hand was still held out, waiting for her to take it. "What do you say?"

Joy smiled and took Fear's hand. "I'd love to!"

* * *

 **And that's that. I didn't bother to give the boy a name. I don't make OC's for movies. It kind of defeats the purpose of the characters. I don't like making cliché stories to be honest, but hopefully this isn't too cliché. I even made a few references along the way.**

 **In a way, Fear overcame his phobia of the darkness… sort of. He was too focused on kissing Joy, which was sweet. And Love Island… wow… I'll admit, that island's probably the one that can fall easily… if it was created that is. Lovers come and go, and so will that island. Anyways, I sincerely hope you like this one! It may not be as good as the first chapter, but you all asked for a kissing scene. I might make a better one** **AFTER** **I watch the movie.**

 **As for Riley's crushing situation, THAT my friends is an argument you may hear inside your head. When you finally have the guts to talk to someone, you'll be all happy about it and at the same time you want to run and hide, trying not to make a fool of yourself. I wanted to portray it that way.**

 **Overall, I consider the Emotions as a family living inside Riley's head. I find it sweet pairing them up together sometimes. If you think it could use some improvements, speak now or forever hold your peace.**


End file.
